


Nexus I

by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor



Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [6]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interlude between major story points, Link knows it, M/M, Nexus - Freeform, Sidon is in love, Sidon totally pervs on Link btw, Time is the dad of the group, Timey Wimey, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Whist Link is at the Domain, Twilight meets up with Time at the Plateau.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323
Kudos: 41





	Nexus I

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's been a while...  
> I would say that I'm okay, but things have been a little harder as of late due to a whole range of problems (none of which I'll get into at the moment.)  
> I hope all of you have been keeping safe and well, it may seem like there's no progress against this pandemic, but I assure you it's happening. We'll get there eventually.  
> This one has been in the works for a few weeks, it's had a re-write or two and I'm getting it out or I never will.  
> Expect the usual typos, errors and word bugs (bzz.)  
> Take care out there my friends (^.^)/

** 06\. NEXUS I  
**

_ "You will be our light." _

_ "You will be our salvation." _

_ "You will be our future..." _

_ "...and this is where your story begins." _

. . .

With a rushed snort, the Hero of Time opens his left eye, the sun that's beating down upon him the first thing he's aware of. It casts everything in a strange haze for a moment or three and when he sits rolls onto his side to look at the now dying campfire he'd set up the night before, his view is filled by a face, and a small, toothy smile.

"You're awake!" Wind exclaims, prompting him to sit up suddenly. 

"You got here quickly." he observes right of the bat. "When did you arrive?"

"Hi Wind, how are you? I'm fine! Did you make it here okay? Yes, obviously, you?" Wind acts out a mock conversation almost immediately, prompting the other Hero to shake his head. "Are you always so analytical or do you just do it to act strange, because Twilight is almost certain you are-"

"Who else is here?" Time asks next.

"Warriors and myself." Wind concedes to his questions, folding his arms. "Four and Sky are bringing the others through later on, they've just got a few things to handle first."

"What?" Time tilts his head. "I thought we'd dealt with everything back there."

"Apparently not." Wind sighs, rubbing behind his neck. "I overheard something about a sapphire or-"

"Warriors!" Time suddenly snips, startling him. Without another word he gets up and marches over to the plateau ledge where another Hero was sitting. "I told you to leave that damn stone alone! It wasn't our concern."

"Nice to see you too, Sprite." Warriors practically hums. "Good to see you finally got some sleep, we were beginning to wonder if your temper would ever return."

"Did you not hear what I just said." Time repeats, stopping just behind him. Wind had followed him over. "That stone isn't any of our business, it stays where it's supposed to-"

"Spare me the rhetoric." Warriors gestures over his right shoulder with his hand. "Hyrule decided it was worth looking into, what he does behind our backs is not our problem."

"Until it is! I left you in charge of that lot whilst I was scouting ahead." Time states. "It makes you responsible for any-"

"-He was fine by the way." Warriors turns where he's sitting to give him a look. "After I dragged him back to camp with the Sapphire in hand."

Time looks like he's about to say something, but that last comment had stopped him in his tracks. Warriors let's out a quiet laugh, before pulling himself up onto his feet. "He'll be arriving with the others whenever they can get around to it. Don't worry, everyone is where they should be."

"So Hyrule is alright?" Time asks.

"If he wasn't, would Wind and I be here?" Warriors shrugs. "You wanted me to get them sorted for moving then find you. That's what I've done."

"And what about this Sapphire?" 

"It's a stone." Warriors says. "I don't think it's going to be much of a danger."

"You weren't there when it was hidden away." Time says warningly.

There's a moment of silence before he turns about and goes to walk away, but in that moment he collides with someone else, which makes him groan. "What is it with you boys and standing behind me!"

"You called?" the Hero of Twilight says, staring at him. "I got here as soon as I could."

Time stares at him for a moment, not ignorant to the giggle that Wind let's out at the look on his face. "No."

"Nice work with the new camp spot by the way." Twilight breathes out a sigh through his nostrils. "Took me 3 hours to figure out how to get up here, a further 7 to navigate the mess of tunnels and caves below."

"Are they infested with anything fun?" Warriors asks over Times shoulder. "I'd love to kill a few beasts."

"Spiders mainly." Twilight shrugs. "But they kept to themselves."

"The big kind, or the little ones that make you squeal?" Warriors asks teasingly. "Because I haven't forgotten about that night you found one under your bed-furs."

"Yeah that was a night to remember." Wind laughs. "The sound he let out could shatter glass across a room."

"It crawled over my face." Twilight rolls his eyes. "How many times do I have to explain this to you?"

"Where is the Nexus?" Time raises his voice slightly, re-focusing him. "You were to keep an eye on him, where is he?"

"Currently cozying up with Zoran Royalty, believe it or not." Twilight replies. "He's going to be there for the next few days."

"You can't know that-" Time goes to argue, but for once Twilight responds.

-"Yes I can." he says plainly. "I've been travelling with him for months. Each time he's stayed at the Domain, it's been for a few days at the most. I think it's safe to say he's going to be there for a while, all things considered."

"What?" Time raises an eyebrow to him.

Twilight let's out a huffed sigh at exactly the same time as Warriors who is standing behind him. Putting an arm around his shoulder, he turns him on the spot, gesturing with the other. "Look at that."

"Look at what?" Time analyses the view, unsure of what he's supposed to be seeing. "There's nothing there."

"Goddess above, you really were asleep." Warriors says, firing him a smirk. "I always thought you faked it to shut us up."

"Look at the Castle." Twilight says, pointing towards the structure in the far distance. "Notice anything different about it?"

Time focuses on it, and for a moment he doesn't seem to see anything. But then it all hits him at once. His eyes track skywards. There were rain clouds brewing over the Lanayru, no fires in the Gerudo Desert from all the lightning, Death Mountain had calmed down considerably and did he forget to realize the sun was out...and...staying out?

"It's gone." he says after a moment. "The Calamity. It's gone."

"Defeated." Twilight says, almost proudly. "By the very Hero you sent me to find."

"This changes everything." he says after a moment. "If the Calamity has been defeated, then that means we are far closer to the convergence than I anticipated."

"You want to say that in words we can understand?" Warriors leans forwards slightly where he's standing to get a look at him. "Convergence? Nexus? What?"

"I'll explain later." Time suddenly wanders off. "Twilight. With me."

"What was that all about?" Wind gives Twilight a look. "What's up with him?"

"He'll explain later." Twilight can't help but smile as he says that, before heading after him.

...

Link had awoken in the familiar, homely surroundings of his room at the Domain. Well it wasn't his room per-se, it was one of the guest suites of the Kings Palace, but he'd used it enough now that he'd come to grow fond of it.

He'd not slept as well as this for a long time, to the point where he awoke feeling refreshed and renewed. So content is he in his current position, covered in the softest, warmest bed-furs imaginable, that he can't help but just lay there for a few minutes and enjoy the respite.

There wasn't any over-arching feelings of tension, or worry that clung to him. It would seem that those baths he'd taken last night in the Guard's Barracks were well worth it. He could have used the thermal pool in his room, but Bazz and the others were hanging around and he always liked to catch up with them whenever he visited.

"...yes I know!" a voice suddenly snips from outside the room. "We'll get there in 5 minutes, Bazz. Stop mothering me."

"I can't help it, when you're so distracted." Bazz replies through a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're smitten with him." Bazz replies knowingly, prompting Link to smile where he's laying. Yeah there was only one person on Solae that he could be talking to right now. "...Don't look at me like that, you know it to be true."

"I am not smitten with him!" Sidon's voice, although muffled by the door, was almost as loud as if he was speaking to him directly. "Where did you get a fanciful notion like that?"

"Oh don't play the oblivious card again, that's not going to work."

Suddenly the bedroom doors open and the two of them look down to see Link standing there, in nothing but his shorts, staring at them. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Ah! You're awake!" Sidon's face lights up with a bright smile. He gently pushes into the room and paces into the center of it. "We have a few things to see to today, Link. And I'd very much like for you to be present for them."

"Give the man a chance to get decent, before you haul him out to the throne room." Bazz says, standing to Link's right. "Offer him some breakfast, that sort of thing?"

"I was getting to that part." Sidon turns on the spot, eyeing him like a wounded youngling. "You interrupted me."

"Most people usually wait until they are eating sed breakfast they inform them of their hosts plans." Bazz says through a sigh. "Admit it. You're in love with him."

"I- You!-" Sidon stutters, going a slightly shade of blue across his face. "Bazz...don't you have rounds to be attending to?"

"You haven't given them to me yet." Bazz shrugs. "I thought you were after you'd dealt with the Champion here."

"...I'm very confused right now." Link suddenly speaks, getting both of their attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Sidon paces across the gap to him, before Bazz can speak. "Just a delusion that my fathers Guard's Captain has developed since you returned to us some months ago."

"No, I was referring to what we were going to get up to today." Link says, shrugging. He looks up at the Prince who seems slightly flummoxed by the casual ignorance of their conversation prior to entering. "Is this to do with my recognition?"

"Yes." Sidon nods. "My Father wishes to thank you properly for your services to our people, as do I."

"You've done a hell of a job out there, Link." Bazz smiles, nodding to him. "And don't try to decline, this is something you'll have to get used to with us."

"Indeed." Sidon agrees with a smile, though he's probably more happy to be off the previous conversation topic. "...we don't forget those who have done us right."

"You're not gonna make me a Lord are you?" Link gives him an almost wary look. "I can't do titles, I cringe every time one of you guppies calls me Champion."

"Guppies!?" Bazz huffs a laugh tapping him gently on the shoulder with his left hand. "I'll have you know I'm 137 years old."

"Yeah I remember building sand-castles with you out on the river-banks." Link says to him.

"Which he then proceeded to try and eat." Sidon adds.

"You were the one who put me up to it." Bazz glances between the two of them. "I'll always remember that visit to the healers. Adia never let me live it down."

"She still doesn't." Sidon glances at Link as he laughs.

"What about that time you decided to look through my Father's Shock Arrow collection?" Bazz asks, wiping any amusement from the Prince's face. "Yeah, that's right...we haven't forgotten about that one. It's one of my kids favorite stories."

"Shock arrows?" Link blinks a couple of times. "Aren't those fatal to Zora?"

"Yes." Sidon says, reaching up behind his tail-fin and revealing a faded, yet still visible scar. "...I fell off the shelf I was climbing on, and landed on one of them."

"I've never seen Muzu so worked up." Bazz says, adjusting the grip on his spear. "If you think he's bad now Link, you should have seen him back in the days before the Calamity."

"It's an interesting story that can be retold over some breakfast." Sidon says, putting emphasis on that last word. "Isn't that right, Bazz?"

"Certainly, Sir." Bazz replies in kind, matching his facetious tone to a tee. "But he might want to get into some clothes first."

"I'm fine with either to be honest." Sidon looks at Link who raises an eyebrow at him. "You may have noticed that clothing is a personal choice for us Zora, not a necessity."

"Yeah I'll throw on a shirt and some trousers." Link says. "I don't have any issue with running around naked, it's the cold that gets to me."

"Yes, I'm sure it's not normally that size. It's just the cold." Bazz says, barking a laugh.

"Shut up." Link snorts, pacing over to the bed he'd climbed out of. He reaches down, looking for his shirt which he'd absently thrown off the night before. "Where did I put it? I'm sure it was here."

"Oh wow..." Bazz says after a moments silence. "Look at you."

Sidon snaps out of his staring. His eye had wondered to the champions back, or the scars that covered it. There were so many he couldn't count. If he was being totally honest with himself, it wasn't just because Link was good looking...he was VERY good looking. It was just that the man fascinated him, both in personality as well as the physical.

He couldn't help but stare at him whenever he was like this, in nothing but his shorts. His body was one of the most perfect and intriguing things he'd ever laid eyes upon. Hylians were completely different to the Zora in almost every way.

Sure they shared the same body structure, 2 arms, 2 legs, a head...and from what he'd read about them, their digestive system and diet really wasn't all that different. They eat plenty of fish, hell it was one of their main sources of food next to bread and milk.

The only real differences were their physical size, their respiratory system, they had lungs...whatever those were...and their skin. Their skin was so soft and fragile. Zoran scales were soft, especially if kept well, but they were tough, and healed almost perfectly when damaged.

Link had many scars, where Sidon had few, his skin was good at repairing itself, it just didn't do a good job at hiding where the damage had been inflicted. Speaking of his body he wasn't in bad shape either.

He was a little too scrawny by Zoran standards, but for a Hylian he was in really good shape. That being said, Sidon was still at a loss for figuring out how something that small packed so much strength.

"What?" he mutters in vague response to Bazz's comment, just as Link manages to locate the slightly creased, but still wearable shirt under the bed he'd been sleeping in. "Did you say something?"

"Never mind." Bazz laughs quietly.

...

"...it's hardly a difficult dive to pull of you know?" Link says, entering the throne room. "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"I hope you would." Sidon replies. "I'm not an expert on your physiology, but I believe salt irritates your eyes."

"Only if you throw it in them." Link shrugs. "Which reminds me, I need to buy some more fire-salts for the Goron Chieftain."

"I was wondering when you two were going to get here." King Dorephan says, standing by the windows on the far end of the room. "I hope he didn't fuss about with you too much, Link."

"Oh he was just his usual self, My Lord." Link comes to a stop bowing his head. "All doughy-eyed and warm whilst I told him about the travels I'd been on."

"What?" Sidon glances his way. "I wasn't doughy-eyed...was I?"

"You were a little."

"Your Majesty!" Muzu's voice startles them both out of their comfort zones. The old guppy appears to Sidon's right, pacing past him towards the King, a scroll in his left hand. "Sire? This just arrived by courier a few moments ago."

"Oh?" Dorephan takes the scroll from him, noting the wax-seal on it's side before breaking it open and unrolling it. He reads the contents for a moment, his face shifting from impassive to thoughtful slowly. "Hmm...that is most interesting."

"If it's from who I know it's from..." Muzu sighs in-front of him. "We should have expected this."

"Oh it was worth a try at least." Dorephan shakes his head and hands the scroll back to him. "Take it to my study, I'll see about replying to it later."

Muzu nods his head and turns about, leaving as quickly as he'd arrived. "...one more problem to add to the pile."

"Apologies for that." Dorephan walks over to Link, stopping just a few feet from him. "You've returned to us during allot of changes. The Calamity's defeat has made many things previously thought impossible, possible once again."

"I can't imagine being the King of anything is an easy burden to bare." Link comments. "No need to apologize."

"One of these days Sidon here will inherit everything I have worked for." Dorephan gestures to his son. "I can only hope with the time I have left, I can make it an easy transition."

"Are you expecting to depart us any time soon?"

The directness of the question makes the King laugh out loud, a rapturous sound that seemed to lighten the room as well as send some vibrations through the air. "No my dear boy, I have no intentions of leaving you yet. Not when there is so much work to be done in the Calamity's wake."

"That and I don't think I'm quite ready for Sovereignty yet." Sidon adds, rather nervously. "I may be a Crown Prince, but that does not mean I am ready to take the helm."

"So...Link." Dorephan says after a moment. "I stated yesterday that we wished to thank you for your services to our people."

"Yes." Link nods his head, seeming to blush a little. He knew where this was going. "You did."

"If you would follow me out into the Plaza." Sidon suddenly says. "We have something for you."

...

**Author's Note:**

> -Bazz being a wingman...wingfish...wingshark?...wingSOMETHING is my favorite thing right now.  
> -Nexus, Convergence? WTF Inheritor!? Yeah all will be explained (I hope) soon. Bare with me it's  
> quite difficult to translate this from the lore Eris and I have written to something AO3 worthy.  
> -Does anyone know what sleep is, or where I can find it? It would be much appreciated thanks (=.=)  
> \---  
> (\\_/)  
> ( •_•)  
> / >💙 Love bunny has brought you a blue heart of awesomeness to support you in these troubling times.  
> \---  
> See you in the next one (^.~)/


End file.
